When testing radio network equipment, such as evolved Node Bs (e-Node Bs), it is desirable to simulate cell coverage holes on a frequency specific basis. For example, an e-Node B schedules user equipment (UEs) to specific frequencies and timeslots for transmission of data on uplink channels to the e-Node Bs. Similarly, the e-Node B schedules or assigns particular downlink frequencies and timeslots to UEs for transmission of data on downlink channels to the UEs. If a particular set of frequencies and timeslots is performing poorly, the e-Node B may migrate the scheduling such that UEs are scheduled to frequency bands and timeslots that are performing better. Similarly, if a particular set of frequencies and timeslots is performing well, the e-Node B may migrate UE assignment towards such frequencies and timeslots. It is desirable to simulate poor and good channel characteristics to trigger a response by the e-Node B so that the response can be monitored to ensure that the e-Node B will perform correctly when deployed in a live network.
One possible method for testing an e-Node B's response to varying channel conditions is to simulate channel quality changes on a per UE basis. For example, a simulated UE may fake poor channel quality by changing channel quality parameters, such as channel quality indicator (CQI), block error rate (BLER), or other parameters, and communicate these false channel quality parameters to the e-Node B. However, simulating such parameters on a per UE basis does not take into account how the UEs are scheduled by the e-Node B across the bandwidth. In addition, modeling changes in channel quality on a per UE basis may be cumbersome in cases when hundreds or even thousands of UEs are being simulated and the channel conditions will follow UE not the frequency allocation in the bandwidth.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties and limitations, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for frequency selective channel modeling.